In a web application environment, customer data is typically stored in a data center. Since security of the customer data is often paramount to many customer situations, the customer data cannot be stored outside the data center. As a result, a browser operating on a client device typically requests customer data from a web server each time customer data is displayed. This leads to inefficiencies because the client device must make multiple data requests to the server in order to retrieve data across browser tabs and page refreshes.